


What Do You See?

by ChungHee22



Series: Servants of the Sun and Moon (Emiya/Cu Chulainn) [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional, Emotions, Hair Brushing, Healing, Hence the need for no warnings on this, Hurt/Comfort, If I can think up anymore that go with this, It's mentioned but that's to show how important it is for this couple, M/M, Mentioned it doesn't necessarily go into detail about what happened, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Skips, True Love, cause it is, here we go again, i hope i got everything, i think, it just is, tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: Just a quick little one-shot I made up for a friend.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Series: Servants of the Sun and Moon (Emiya/Cu Chulainn) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What Do You See?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmoonTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonTheWolf/gifts).



> Ok, so just know that this is from Setanta's(Cu Chulainn Lancer) point of view. What he's saying may sound a bit odd, but I'll explain it a little bit more in the End Notes.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also....
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOLFIE!!!!!!!!   
> (Didn't see this coming did ya?! X3)

What is it you see when you look at me?

What do you see?

Do you see a man that is broken? A man that lost all hope? A man that has wounds too deep to be healed, be it by magic, blessings or medicine?

Or do you see something entirely different?

Do you see a monster? Someone that once was a man taken and blackened and made into something horrible. Something more horrible than that the monstrous form he took back in the olden days.

A shell.

Do you see a shell?

A very hallow shell. One that reflects nothing of the man I used to be.

Hair white as freshly fallen snow, skin pale and devoid of life, black veins running up my neck and over my chin, once fire-filled red eyes now blank and distant.

The man of legend is gone. No longer a warrior or even a man. Only a person. A being. A thing. A shadow. Nothing more, nothing less.

Or perhaps you see a man that is both freed from those things yet chained to them all the same. A man that regained some of his self after countless nights of screaming and crying every time he closed his eyes, afraid of stepping into the light that he once loved, only to be burned by it. A man that isolated himself in fear of losing what little he managed to get back after so long of having nothing. Not even his beloved weapon belonged to him back then, locked away in order to keep it safe.

Safe.

Always worrying about keeping everything else but himself safe.

_Is that who you see?_

I asked you this once as you brushed my hair. You, the brat that wouldn’t take no for an answer and leave me be. The annoyance that seemed to stick to me like a second skin.

_So annoying…_

That is why I asked.

I couldn’t understand. Couldn’t comprehend _why_ you stayed. _Why_ you stuck around. I needed you to tell me what it was that you saw that made you so insistent on staying. So forceful and pushy if it meant you could remain by my side.

_‘I see you.’_

_What?_

_What does that even mean?_

‘I see you.’ you repeat and I still don’t understand.

Don’t understand your words, your actions, your thoughts, your… ** **YOU.**** _I don’t understand you!_

And I really don’t understand why I feel tears running down my cheeks at your answer either.

* * *

After that, many things happened.

We grew, we fought, we learned, we loved, we fell, we found, we loved, we found, we loved, we found, we loved, we found, then we lost.

Oh how we lost.

Lost each other, ourselves, our bond.

Then we found again.

And after all the hell we went through, I asked you the same question in our bed one calm day while you brushed through my hair.

Your answer was still the same. My reaction was still the same.

_‘I see you.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! Glad to see you made it down here to the little ol End Notes.
> 
> Now, I know he may sound a bit weird and bits and pieces may not make sense but that's because my Setanta has a different backstory of sorts than normal. I couldn't help myself! DX  
> My mind started running with ideas, one thing lead to another and then boom! Either way, I can't really tell ya WHAT his backstory is yet. Still trying to figure out whether I should include it in an existing fic or make a whole new one, but we shall see. So yeah. That's about it. Hoped you enjoyed what I wrote.
> 
> Once again, shout out to my favorite Brazilian Wolf. Have a lovely birthday dearest!


End file.
